


Day 827

by alby_mangroves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamscapes, Illustrations, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Stucky Remix 2020, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: In a Dupont Circle apartment, a man shakes off the remains of his dream, tucks away his grief and dresses for running.In a bank vault not too far away, the defrosting process begins.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 35
Kudos: 197
Collections: Stucky Remix 2020





	Day 827

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EachPeachPearPlum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sunshine and Warmth to Blame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129953) by [EachPeachPearPlum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/pseuds/EachPeachPearPlum), [LelsieSphinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelsieSphinx/pseuds/LelsieSphinx). 



> Dear Peach, your story really grabbed me, and the moment I read the last line, I knew what I wanted to draw.  
> I hope you enjoy my remix: the Winter Soldier waking from cryosleep, holding on to the wisps of a dream.

&

&


End file.
